Dancing
by xpiester333x
Summary: Zoro dances with his blades while they wreak havoc on his senses. Kitetsu x Zoro x Shuusui


**Captainshablul on tumblr: **Hi! I know I said I won't bug you anymore but is it ok to ask for a Kitetsu shuusui Zoro threesome? It's really stuck in my head now and I really want to read it! Reeaaaally want to read it...

* * *

Zoro danced with his blades. Wado sat off to the side. She was trained, familiar. He never needed to work much with her. She could read him better than he could read himself half the time. The others were not so in tune to him.

The dance was something Koshiro had taught him. A training method meant to bond sword and master. Naturally, Zoro had developed it for two and three sword styles, but its purpose remained the same. The dance was little more than smooth transitioning from one stance to another; fluid movements combined with steady meditative breathing combined with a concentration on the swords in balance with his body.

Shuusui's dense weight and power were vastly different from Kitetsu's lithe form and deadly grace. The dance was meant to find a balance between the two, using his own body and power as a counter weight to theirs. He shifted from one stance to another, adjusting his power to accommodate each swords own unique abilities.

Shuusui was skilled and experienced; Zoro needed only to let him take control, with each swing of his right hand he let Shuusui's power lead, only lending his strength for a more powerful force. Kitetsu, on the other hand, was younger and more eager; Zoro needed to restrain him to stop him from running wild, and each slash with his left hand was smooth and controlled.

The difference between this dance and the one he'd learned from Koshiro was that instead of just finding harmony between himself and his swords, he needed to find harmony between the swords. That was where he was struggling in this case. Individually he could harmonize with both Shuusui and Kitetsu, but putting them together was a disaster. Kitetsu wanted to show off, his displays too flashy to be efficient. Shuusui responded with an impressive display of power that Zoro had difficulty reigning in.

Zoro sighed, concentrating harder as he moved into the next step, mentally attempting to chastise Kitetsu while soothing Shuusui's temper. It wasn't working, and no matter what he tried they seemed set in their inability to work together.

Zoro never had this much trouble with Yubashiri. He worked well to match Kitetsu's pace, and Kitetsu never felt the need to act out against him. Perhaps it was Shuusui's history, his age and power that led the younger sword to behave his way. And unlike Yubashiri, Shuusui refused to match Kitetsu's pace.

Zoro sighed again, squeezing the hilt of the blade in his left hand a bit tighter, warning him not to act out and to obey. Kitetsu reacted, a jolting sensation Zoro felt at his core pulsing through him. It conveyed Kitetsu's emotions, but Zoro could feel them as his own.

Apparently, so could Shuusui, as he shot back feelings of loathing for the other blade. They conflicted with the emotions, already interrupting Zoro's breathing. He could feel the two emotions warring within him; jealousy, pride, and anger against disdain and impatience. Their battle was fierce, and finally Zoro snapped.

"Enough!" He cried in anger, plunging both blades into the floor. The steel sank a couple of inches into the wood before jarring to a halt. Unfortunately for Zoro his arms were not ready for the stop, and the jarring impact caused by the sturdy Adam wood made his left hand slip from the hilt and slide down along the Kitetsu's blade.

He cursed, retracting his hand quickly before the deadly sharp steel cut enough to remove his fingers. Blood dripped onto the floor, staining the wood below. Franky was going to kill him, that was for sure, and Zoro needed to stop the bleeding as soon as possible, or the cyborg shipwright might take his time about it.

Zoro yanked the bandana from his arm, tying it firmly around his hand to help stop the bleeding. With his hand securely bandaged he moved back to his swords. He felt guilty for losing his temper with them. It was childish behavior coming from someone who was supposed to be their master. He could practically feel the disapproval oozing off of Shuusui when he retrieved him, and he quietly agreed with the old sword.

Kitetsu on the other hand was thoroughly distracted by something and had already forgotten about Zoro's poor mistreatment. Zoro grabbed for his hilt as well and immediately released it as if he'd been burned. The sensation that pulsed through the blade was sharp and electric and left Zoro feeling slightly winded.

He frowned, gazing down at the sword in confusion. It wasn't until he felt the answering pulse from Shuusui that he understood. The feeling was much more subdued from the older blade. It came with a sense of wonder and intrigue, but the feeling was undeniably familiar nonetheless.

Zoro braced himself and took Kitetsu in his hand again. The feeling was there again, much more severe than Shuusui's reflection of it. Hot, burning arousal that traveled straight from Kitetsu's hilt and through Zoro's groin with an almost crippling intensity. He nearly caved under the sensation, but they had work to do.

Zoro paused for a moment to wipe the smear of blood from Kitetsu's blade, ignoring the almost singing feeling of pleasure from the sword. The answering call from Shuusui was no help to him either, and he steadfastly ignored both.

Blood cleaned from the blade, Zoro finally pulled Kitetsu from the floor, steadying both swords in his hands and taking up the relaxed beginning pose of the dance. In his left hand, Kitetsu was still humming with lust and in his right Shuusui was answering with strings of pleasure. Zoro was caught in between, their emotions getting caught up in his own, and he was beginning to feel weak in the knees. He would ignore it though. He didn't have time to be caught up in those kinds of impassioned feelings. He had a goal in mind and the will to achieve it; there was no room for distraction.

He moved gracefully into the next stance; Kitetsu slicing up through the air in a graceful arc while Shuusui moved back to attack those behind them. The feeling of slicing through the air seemed to thrill Kitetsu even more, and his response was enough to make Zoro shudder. Shuusui responded in kind and Zoro had to pause a moment to catch his breath.

He moved to the next position, Shuusui slicing from below, rising up to stop above Zoro's head. Kitetsu crossed parallel to him, moving down to stop just an inch from the floor. Shuusui was ecstatic about this movement. Their close proximity as he and Kitetsu passed each other sent a shiver of excitement down Zoro's spine. Being held aloft, above both Zoro and Kitetsu, gave Shuusui a feeling of power that stole Zoro's breath away.

The feeling of his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants was getting hard for Zoro to ignore. He tried to shift subtly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure, but the movement only caused the material to shift against his sensitive cock, making him tingle with the need to touch himself.

The next stance called for Kitetsu and Shuusui to both swing across his front and ending up pointing slightly behind him. He moved, bringing the two swords back across his front. In the moments they spent crossed in front of him, he could feel the striking sense of need, the urgency for some kind of release from the both of them. It filled him, reflected against his own rising state of arousal. He needed more than the rubbing of his pants against his cock and yet even those light touches were becoming too much. He moved his hips, though whether he was trying to keep his pants from touching him or encouraging the movement of the fabric against his leaking erection.

It all became too much. Zoro's knees nearly gave out as the force of his orgasm rushed through his system. On either side of him, Kitetsu and Shuusui reflected the feeling, amplifying it, and Zoro couldn't stop the cry that fell from his lips as he soaked the inside of his pants with his come.

It was through sheer willpower that Zoro remained standing. His knees were weak and shaking with the effort of keeping him up as his body came down from its high. In each hand he could feel Shuusui and Kitetsu doing much the same; dwindling down from their feelings of ecstasy, their lust reverting back into nothing more than a love of battle and bloodshed. After a few quiet moments it was as if nothing out of the ordinary had even happened.

Except for the unpleasant, sticky feelings of his cooling come as it came into contact with his skin inside of his ruined pants. He needed a shower worse than he could ever remember needing one before. With a heavy sigh, still trying to collect the remains of his sanity, he sheathed his swords. They felt no different now than they had earlier, and though maybe less antagonistic towards each other.

Scooping up Wado and securing her to his hip with the other two, Zoro opened the hatch of the crow's nest. After his shower he'd have to seek out a quiet place to nap and forget the events of this afternoon.

And, he remembered, catching sight of the floor once more as he descended down the ladder, that place would have to be some place Franky wouldn't find him.


End file.
